ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Watery
The Watery (Kanji: 水, Katakana: ウォータリー, Romanji: Uōtarī) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is one of the four elemental cards, and as such it is one of the most powerful. Watery falls under the power of the Moon, Yue and under Eastern Magic. Appearance Watery appeared somewhat shapeless at first, taking the form of large torrents and even a serpentine shape made of water. Her true form was not revealed until shortly before her capture. Watery resembles a blue, adolescent mermaid with webbed elven-ears and two wing-like fins, based on a flying fish, on her back. Her hair is parted in the middle with several strands emanating from the top. A scaly circlet decorates her forehead. As a Sakura Card in the manga, Watery receives two star earrings and a collar resembling her circlet. Personality As an attack card, Watery is noted as being extremely aggressive and violent, even attempting to drown Sakura and her friends, as well as others before she was resealed. Magic and Abilities Water Magic: The Watery is able to control water and create whirlpools and tidal waves. It also once created a serpentine body of water. It can also absorb the power from other water-based Clow Cards like the Rain card. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Clow Cards arc In Episode 3 of the anime, Watery makes a home in an aquarium where it attacked the animals and staff members, and later Sakura, too. In the manga (Volume 1), Watery first appears in school's swimming pool, where it tried to drown a number of students. In both cases, Sakura Kinomoto manages to capture Watery by luring it into a walk-in freezer with Windy and locking it in until it froze. In the anime, Windy is also used to accelerate the freezing process, capturing Watery faster.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 3 Watery also teamed with Windy to help take down the Firey Card which enabled Sakura to capture it at last. Sakura uses Watery in an attempt to defeat Earthy in Episode 45, but Earthy does not seem to be affected by Watery's powers.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 45 Sakura Cards arc In Episode 63, Sakura transforms Watery to save Rika from drowning in a pool gone haywire. In Volume 11 of the manga, Sakura transforms Watery to avoid Eriol Hiiragizawa's fire attack. Appearances in Other Media In the second movie, Sakura uses Watery at the beginning of the movie to vanquish a fire monster created by the Create in a battle scene for one of Tomoyo's videos. However, the Nothing soon captures Watery and it plays no further part in the movie. Cards As one of the four elemental cards it is extremely powerful. It is one of the two elemental cards directly linked to Yue's Eastern Magic and The Moon. The cards under The Watery are: ClowWave.jpg|The Wave|link=The Wave ClowSnow.jpg|The Snow|link=The Snow ClowWood.jpg|The Wood|link=The Wood ClowRain.jpg|The Rain|link=The Rain ClowBubbles.jpg|The Bubbles|link=The Bubbles ClowCloud.jpg|The Cloud|link=The Cloud ClowFreeze.jpg|The Freeze|link=The Freeze ClowMist.jpg|The Mist|link=The Mist Gallery Anime= 811937-5209127-ccs_sealed_watery.jpg|The Watery attacking. watery and sakura.jpg Water Dragon.png|Water Dragon Watery Face.jpg|Watery's enlarged canine teeth. Sakura Watery Face to Face.jpg Screen Shot 2014-11-20 at 5.04.49 AM.jpg Water.jpg Watery Freezing.jpg|"What the...?" Clow Card Water.jpg|Kero: "You choose your allies well, Sakura." Watery: "Indeed. I am forever yours to command." 6.png|Watery controlling Rain's water 3.png|Sakura holding Watery and Windy 4.jpg|Watery and Windy against Fiery 1.png|Watery's transformation watery sakura card.png Watery Spirit - Freezer.jpg|The Watery spirit frozen. |-|Manga= Manga Watery.jpg Watery putting out fire.jpg Sakura Summons Watery.jpg Manga Water Vs Fire.jpg Firey Defeats water.jpg|Fiery defeats watery watery sakura card manga.png|Watery's transformation in the manga |-|Misc.= Cheerio V1 PG08.jpg Cheerio! 2 026.jpg Trivia *Prior to being captured, Kero noted that the Watery was an aggressive card. After Sakura captured it and signed her name, Watery soon became a calm force; willing to help Sakura, possibly out of respect for taming it. *In the English-dubbed version, Watery is one of two cards to have the '-ey' removed; renaming it "Water". **The other exception is Earthy being called Earth in the English-dubbed version. *Watery's design parallels Firey in several ways: ** Both resemble adolescent figures. ** Their hair is parted in the middle. ** Both possess a circlet on their foreheads. ** Both bare a pair of wings. *The kanji at the top of the card: 水, (Pronounced Mizu) means 'water' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards